Lunartemis: Romantic!
by TypicalWatermelon
Summary: This fanfic is about Luna and Artemis, Artemis goes to meet up with Luna while Minako struggles with school a bit.


Sailor Venus was at home, preparing for school, she was distracted by the news, it was about a movie that was originally going to be shown the day before but wasn't shown for unknown reasons. Sailor Venus was invested in this report, her timer then went off and she panicked, realizing she needed to go immediatley. She got all her supplies and nearly went out the door, she immediatley went back in to get her toast, which was her breakfast, as Artemis quietly ran out her door. Sailor Venus ran out her door and off to school, she ran with the peice of toast in her mouth as she had to hold her extra supplies. She saw 2 cats, one white, one black, she was unsettled by this as the was scared of Artemis getting lost, though he always new his way home. She looked away and smiled, she saw the door and ran in really fast, all of the students stared at her rushing through the doors, she ran so fast that the doors open due to the wind being produced and papers blew away. She was sweating both due to how fast she was running and the blazing heat of the sun, she was finally at school, hoping she wasn't late. Meanwhile, Artemis was at the front of the school, next to Luna. He told Luna about what he saw on the news, "Have you seen the news? There's this movie that wasn't shown at a movie theater, no one knows why!", Luna was intriged by this, "I'm hot, let's go in the shade, or I'll burn like a scrambled egg!", Artemis' fur sparkled in the blazing sun, like a disco ball, or one of thos steriotypical fancy, glittery sweaters that a Pop Star would wear, "Sure!" said Artemis, they walked to a nearby tree. Luna wasn't frying in the sun now, "So, what else about that news report?", Luna asked, "I walked out before I could hear more, but my theory is that the movie had sensitive material, so sensitive that it would cause the movie to be pulled, who knows? Maybe it's lost.", answered Artemis. Meanwhile, Sailor Venus was squirming in her seat, still scared about those two cats (Luna and Artemis), she couldn't take her mind off it, but she was in class, she couldn't leave unless she needed to go to the nurse or was specifically called home, so she had to painfully wait during class as she answered questions, "What if I'll never find Artemis if he's lost, what if he becomes lost forever? Everyone would be so sad!", she thought as she wrote down her answers while her hand shaked. Her classmates where looking at her, they were all concerned, Meanwhile, Luna and Artemis walked up to the window of the class Sailor Venus was in as they had the sudden feeling that someone they cared about was scared, Sailor Venus didn't notice them as she was now too focused on her work to notice the two, she was rushing so she got a lot of the answers wrong, "You know, Artemis, maybe you should think of Sailor Venus' feelings before meeting up or going out.", said Luna, "Yeah, maybe I should", said Artemis. "We should plan when to meet up.", said Luna, "Yeah, let's plan one!", said Artemis, "Maybe the day after tomorrow in the morning until the middle of the day?", asked Luna, "Sure!", said Artemis. "See ya soon!", shouted Artemis. "Same!", shouted Luna. Artemis ran just as Sailor Venus did when running into the school. Artemis then ran into Sailor Venus' house, he tied a jacket around the door to use it as a lock, and when there's a knock at the door he could look through the peephole and if it's Sailor Venus he could get the jacket off and let them in. Artemis decided that while he waited he could do stuff, he walked up to Sailor Venus' desk and turned on her computer, he clicked on the web browser icon and waited for it to load, Sailor Venus had very slow internet. Her computer and internet were new as they were only gotten a few months prior, her internet was slow as her and her family didn't have the highest standards for the internet, the main apps and websites they'd use would be email and they'd let Artemis go on a site called Chatbook, a social media site that had the feature of Direct Messging. Artemis only used the site to both message Luna, and post random funny images he had taken on an old camera he found in the boxes when they moved in, and import images to the computer. He decided to message Luna as she was most likely home by now.

Artemis: Hey!

Luna: What?

Artemis:

Luna: I saw that on your Chatbook page! I laughed so hard!

Artemis: It was so cold!

Luna: I'M LAUGHING SO HARD RIGHT NOW! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Artemis: Hahahahaha! Calm down!

(Artemis heard a knock at the door)

Artemis: BRB

Artemis looked through the peephole and saw Sailor Venus, he unlocked the door and welcomed her. "Welcome back!", said Artemis. "I was so scared!", said Sailor Venus, it was later in the day, and Sailor Venus decided to email her friends on the computer, and the TV had nothing intresting on, so Artemis decided to attempt art, despite being a cat, he got a box of crayons and 7 pieces of paper, he grasped a black crayon to make the outline, he drew a tree, he got a green crayon and colored it in, his paw was shaking subtly as he tried his best to focus on coloring in the lines, he then got a brown crayon and did the same, he then got the camera and took a picture of the drawing to impot to the computer and post to Chatbook later. The drawing had shaky lines and the color would sometimes come out of the lines, the leaves were quite simply some circles stuck together and the trunk was a rectangle.

Artemis was proud of this drawing, knowing that he did it with his paw.

The sun was setting, Sailor Venus was already getting redy for bed, Artemis went on her couch and closed his eyes, pretty ambient music was on in the bckground, it then started to rain quietly, the rain peacefully tapped at the large-ish windows, Sailor Venus turned on a old french TV show, it was on a channel entirley deicated to shows from other countries, adding to the peaceful and calm atmosphere, the quiet white noise in the background of the show helped. Artemis had his head laid on a beige, soft pillow and he had a pastel pink, equally soft blanket on top of him. he thought of the peacful crackles of a bomfire or fireplace warming him up, it was Fall but Artemis liked thinking of Winter for it's beauty and the friendly, peaceful, fun vibes it'd often give off. He also thought of Luna, Luna always gave Artemis feelings of happiness, affection, peacefulness, and many other feelings. He never really talked about it much as he found it awkward, he eventually fell asleep after thinking for so long, after waking up he got up and woke up Sailor Venus. "Wake up! Wake up!" Artemis whispered into Sailor Venus' ear. "It's morning!", Sailor Venus awakened, "What?" Sailor Venus said, "I have something to tell you." Answered Artemis, "I'm meeting up with Luna at the school, can I go?", "Y-yeah.." said Sailor Venus, Sailor Venus opened up the door and let him out. Artemis ran fastly to the school, accationally slipping and getting back up, when he arrived he went to the tree that Luna was at, "Hi!" Said Luna welcoming Artemis. Diana came out of behind a tree, tackling Luna, "Gotcha!" Shouted Diana as she playfully messed with Luna and Artemis, Luna carfully got Diana off of her. "Are you guys dating?" Diana playfully said. Luna laughed and denied it, "Artemis and Luna sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G.! Get it? You guys are under a tree! Soon you'll be kissing in it!" Diana playfully teased. Artemis awkwardly blushed, "What? I'm just telling the truth! Okay.. I'm sorry." Diana said, Diana walked away, Artemis looked away shyly, "u-ummm..." Artemis quietly said while stuttering, "What?" Asked Luna, "What's wrong?", Artemis blushed even more. Luna leaned in and kissed Artemis, Artemis attempted huging Luna with his paws, though his cat arms were short, Meanwhile, Sailor Venus prepared for school again, this time she wasn't distracted and had a short breakfast and ran to school, this time more calmly, she quietly walked into her class and sat in her chair, she looked out the window, "I sense romance" she thought to herself, MEANWHILE, Luna and Artemis turned this meet up into a date, they had a small tree stump, 2 rocks for chairs, leaves on the stump, and some food.

And this is the conclusion to our story.

 _FIN~_


End file.
